Switchin'
by toystoryadventures
Summary: Oscar's cousin, Othello, returns to the tanks. The thing is that he looks EXACTLY THE SAME AS OSCAR. When Oscar gets an awesome idea for his reputation to boost, him and Othello switch places for a day. Who's reputation gets better or maybe worse?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey-o, Fanficers! I am back from a very busy 2 weeks of family, vacation, and laziness. If you search on deviantART, my account (rablpn) has a picture of the new character in this story, Othello. It's Oscar's cousin who looks exactly like him. What kind of wackiness will insure? Let's find out, enjoy…

Switchin'

"Oh my gosh, I can't wait!" Milo squealed, stomping his feet in an excited frenzy. He, Oscar, Bea, and their dad were at the airport, waiting for an incoming plane. Oscar laid a fin on his brother's shoulder to calm him down. He settled, taking in all seriousness.

"Sorry, I'm just excited to see Othello! We haven't seen him for years!" The blue beta fish admitted. His friends laughed.

Oscar sighed. "So am I. Othello was pretty cool. But, the weird thing is that people say that I look a lot like him!" He replied. "I just don't get how much we do look alike!"

"Hey, it's been like, what? 5 years since he's been over? Maybe he changed and you two look a little different," Milo chimed in. His brother shrugged. It had been 5 years ago. Back then, Othello lived within the tanks. So he was over more often. Othello was the same age as Milo and Oscar, so they got along pretty good. But when his parents had to divorce and move to separate areas in the pet shop, they never saw him again afterwards.

Suddenly, the woman on the intercom called in his flight. And in came the flock of fish off the plane. He was not hard to spot, because they easily recognized Othello. And he looked EXACTLY like Oscar. The only difference there was the sunglasses and black leather jacket worn by Othello. He found his family easy too, and ran up to them. Milo opened his arms for a hug, but Othello held up his fist for a knuckle-bump. He agreed to, and turned to Oscar. The sweaty-afro fish had no idea what he'd say.

"Oscar? Dude, I haven't seen you for, like, years!" He sounded the same as him. The same pitch, same cracks, but his tone was way different and…smooth.

Of course, Oscar easily played along. "Same with you. How's life down in Fish New Hampshire?"

"Okay, I guess. Nothing cool down there, really for me. But, hey, I love it down here! Am I right?" He went on, then with holler of an "OOOOOHHHH!" It was eardrum shattering and awesome.

Bea nodded her head. "So this the famous Othello, Milo and Oscar always talk about you." She held up her fin. "I'm their friend, Bea." Othello, in all respect, shook it. "But, wow, you do look a lot like Oscar!"

"Oh, I never really saw it." He admitted. He looked over at his awkward cousin. But, looking at him now, he does admit, they do look alike. They both share huge afros, green scales. Though, Othello is a tiny bit less tan then Oscar, but most people skim over it.

"Well," Milo and Oscar's father started. "Glad to see you too, Othello. Happy to have you stay for about a week!" He smiled and brought Othello into a big, awkward hug.

"I guess I'm about ready to go to your place to chill," He stretched. "The was the worst plane ride, like, evar! You know? Like, the food was awful, I had a terrible middle seat, all by myself by the way, and the movie they showed was '17 Again'. Just, the worst!"

Milo laughed. "Well then, how about we?" They turned around back to leave the airport.

…

"Aw, Dude!" Othello yelled as he entered Milo and Oscar's downstairs bedroom. His fins roamed the room's possessions. The computer, beds, books, everything. "I swear I haven't been here since this room was all a bland color and lame carpeting. This is just epic!"

Oscar was impressed, cause he actually thought the room was bland and lame, since he was way too used to it. "Oh, well, I guess you get to stay here for a while. We have a inflatable mattress for you." He introduced to a very lame looking mattress.

"Nice," Othello stared at the mattress. "Now, I need a must needed rest right now, so just, like, go upstairs so I can sleep." He flicked off his shades and jacket and jumped down on the bed. He grabbed the blanket and instantly got knocked out. Each of the teens were shocked, Othello looked JUST like Oscar now. It may be useful, but now, they just headed upstairs for an intense video game battle.

A/N: Yeah, so, there's Othello. Why do I get the mental picture of Othello being a fish version of Mordecai from Regular Show? Maybe it's the "OOOOHHHHH!" part. Thanks for reading; next chapter gets uploaded when the first person reviews. Want it, click it, review it, love it. See you guys next week!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello there folks! Wow, I am seriously behind schedule! Well, sorry, that's because of stupid MIDDLE SCHOOL! Now, after about two months, here's the second chapter of Switchin'! Oh, and CSOAIS will be updated sometime this week too. Enjoy!

Switchin'

Chapter 2

Milo swung open the door. "And here's our school!" He declared. Othello decided to spend the week at Freshwater High while on his trip. Oscar and Bea followed.

"Ah, well, this place looks pretty content for me!" Othello signified, slacking his finger off the collar of his jacket. "Now, I have Mr. Baldwin like you?"

Bea shrugged. "Well yeah. But he's kinda pregnant. So don't stare, he's awful personal bout that."

Othello didn't take it as harm. "Well, that's good to hear. At our school, it looks like every teacher has not even been loved! All the women have "Miss" in their name." They approached their locker, in which Othello shared with Oscar. The average group of girls, Shellsea, Clamantha, Finberly, Esmorgot, and Koi, swam up.

"So, Oscar!" The clam saw the back of a familiar figure she deeply admired. "I was just wondering-" He turned around, not his cousin, but Othello. Not much of a substantial difference, Clamantha took it very well. "Wow! 2 Oscars!"

Othello looked away and back. "Aw, well, I'm so not Oscar. The name's Othello, temporary new student." All the girls swarmed Othello.

"Well, Othello," Shellsea started. "It's hard to believe you're related to Milo and Oscar."

Oscar gasped. "What? He's just me with shades and a jacket! What's the difference?"

Finberly looked up in thought. "Well, he is way cuter in that. It brings out his eyes! And look at those muscles!"

"You can't see them! They're concealed by the shades and jacket!" Oscar complained.

"Huh, I guess you can't see through Othello's hidden beauty!" Shellsea then looked back at Othello. "Now, dream boy, you can meet us at lunch. See ya." She and the rest of the girls except for Clamantha left.

The teenage clam stared into his eyes. "I'll see _you _at lunch…" She galloped away slowly and seductively.

"She seems…nice?" Othello tried to explain.

Oscar looked at his friends and back. "She's really not."

…

Mr. Baldwin paced in front of the room, explaining his lecture to the students. "And that is how the circle of life works. And how I became the sea horse I am today," The students were either in absolute shock or boredom. "Now, time for math. What is an isosceles rhombus?" Hands skyrocketed into the air.

Othello's did also. Even if he missed most of the lesson texting his mom. The teacher called him to say his answer. "Uh, an Isosceles Triangle is a triangle with only 2 equal sides?"

Mr. Baldwin didn't respond immediately. He didn't exactly know this boy, yet, his appearance was astonishing. "Correct, Oscar?"

"No, my name is Othello. Oscar's cousin," He responded. "But don't expect much from me, since I'm staying for like 1 week."

The pregnant sea horse smiled. "2 Oscars? Oh, wow! This day is getting better for me, finally!" He then proceeded to his lesson. Oscar looked over at his cousin. 'Wow,' He thought. 'He sure is getting popular today.' An idea popped into his head. The afro'd fish pulled out his phone, and texted Othello 'Go 2 The Bathroom fter Clss, kk?'

Othello looked back at him confused. He responded with a nod, signifying 'Just go with it'. He, of course, remained clueless. But went with whatever he would come up with.

A/N: That's it. All week, I will make up for all my broken promises and post EVRYTHING I have been promising! Goodbye!


End file.
